Comment annoncer une nouvelle à un super héros ?
by Gossip Monkey
Summary: Lois est inquiète, elle a une nouvelle importante à annoncer à Clark. Comme réagira-t-il? LoisxClark avec une pointe de Chloé


**Premier OS sur Smallville sur le légendaire couple de Lois et Clark **

**Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**XXX **

**Gossip Monkey  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span> Comment annoncer une nouvelle à un super héros :<span>**

Lois faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, comme d'habitude, lorsque elle était angoissée, elle se mordillait bêtement les ongles. Cette manie l'énervait ! Son père lui avait toujours dit : « Une fille de général ne doit jamais montrer aucun signe d'inquiétude et doit toujours se tenir droite peu importe les circonstances. » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Clark, lorsqu'il partait affronter Lex. Mais là, cela atteignant les sommets. Décidément c'était donc vrai, ces histoires d'hormones décuplés, lorsqu'on était enceinte. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ? Elle savait qu'un héros avait des responsabilités et s'occuper d'un enfant c'était beaucoup ! Allait-il lui demander d'avorter ?

« Veux-tu arrêter, tu me rends nerveuse Lois, marmonna Chloé qui était assise sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis inquiète, marmonna Lois en continuant de tourner en rond.

-Vraiment, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ironisa sa cousine, éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

- Arrête, veux-tu, s'il me dit d'avorter! » paniqua Lois.

Chloé éclata de rire. Son rire fut tellement communicatif, que Lois esquissa un rapide sourire. Comme, elle pouvait être stupide parfois ! Elle connaissait Clark, pourtant il lui arrivait encore de douter de son amour pour elle . Son stress premier revint et elle se vautra sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda la jeune blonde en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je n'aime pas l'avoir loin de moi, marmonna Lois, agacée par les moqueries de sa cousine.

-Il est loin de toi tous les soirs, cousine. Es-tu sûre qu'il n y a rien d'autre ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de lui, de ses bras, de son odeur, c'est affreux comme il me manque ! avoua Lois avec tristesse

-Je te comprends, opina Chloé, je ressens la même chose quand Oliver est loin. Mais es-tu sûre que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la nouvelle du médecin ? »

Lois rougit, honteuse. Sa cousine était parfois si intuitive quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Elle avait tout de suite deviné que Lois et Clark étaient faits pour être ensemble.

« Ca me tracasse, c'est un héros, il a des responsabilités, et avoir un enfant pourrait être dangereux, il…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Lois. As-tu déjà vu Clark fuir ses responsabilités ? Malgré, son statut de héros, il a besoin d'avoir une vie humaine, il a besoin de toi et d'amour et d'une vie familiale, la coupa Chloé.

-Cela lui fera une inquiétude de plus et il sera détourné de son rôle, rétorqua Lois têtue.

-Clark vient peut être d'une autre planète, mais il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse oublier qu'il est différent, il me semble qu'on en a déjà parlé, non ? demanda Chloé réprobatrice .

-Oui, tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer, répliqua Lois inquiète

-Commence par « je suis enceinte », rigola la blondinette. Et essaie de ne pas ressembler à un représentant de pompes funèbres.

Lois, lui tira la langue comme une enfant de maternelle, et Chloé éclata de rire. Elle prit sa cousine dans ses bras, et lui chuchota « Rien n'est impossible pour Lois Lane ! ». Une bourrasque de vent les effleura, Lois, soulagée, étira un large sourire.

« Qui c'est ? claironna Clark en cachant les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Mon héros, dit Lois en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Je t'ai manqué, à ce que je vois, rigola Clark.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, » répondit Lois sur le même ton.

Elle se leva, enserra sa taille, et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains se glissèrent peu à peu dans ses cheveux, cherchant le contact de sa peau qu'il lui avait tant manqué. Clark souffla dans le cou de Lois et remonta vers son oreille. Il chuchota « Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Ma chérie ! ». Lois frissonna et ramena le visage de son héros afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était intense et exprimait un amour sans faille. Elle lui sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un autant ! Chloé toussota, retenant un éclat de rire.

« Je crois être de trop, non ? ricana Chloé.

-Oui c'est ça ! Va t-en, » ordonna Lois en riant. Et merci pour les conseils.

Chloé s'exécuta et partit, heureuse de la béatitude de ses amis. Clark s'assit sur le canapé, l'air épuisé.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda t-il joyeusement en enserrant la taille de Lois.

-Rien, » répondit Lois. Je suis simplement allée chez le médecin.

Clark se tendit, inquiet.

« Tu es malade, demanda le brun.

-Non, je n'ai rien, répondit Lois dont la respiration s'accéléra soudain.

- Si tu n'as rien, pourquoi es-tu si angoissée ? la questionna son amoureux.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, » déclara Lois, d'une voix sourde.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux ondulés de Clark, puis descendit sur son visage.

« Mais d'abord, dit-elle moins tendue. Comment s'est passé ton affrontement avec Lex ?

-Comme d'habitude, soupira le jeune homme, ses machineries inutiles m'agacent. Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer de si grave pour que ton cœur s'affole comme ça ?

-Je suis allée chez le médecin, parce que j'avais des nausées, expliqua Lois.

-Et alors, que t'a-t-il dit ? s'inquiéta Clark.

- Il m'a annoncé une nouvelle des… plus déconcertantes, hésita Lois. Je suis…enceinte. Et si ça te dérange de quelque façon. Je…

Elle fut coupée. Clark se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il le fit avec une telle force que Lois fut renversée sur le canapé. Il approfondit le baiser, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Personne n'était plus heureux que lui en ce moment. Et le fait que Lois soit la future mère de cet enfant, le rendait encore plus fier, admiratif et amoureux d'elle. Lois serait si parfaite !

Il rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et la fixa intensément.

« Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas, rigola Lois, détendue.

-Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais être contre l'idée que tu sois la mère de mon enfant? la questionna-t-il une pointe de reproche dans la voix

-Je suppose que je suis stupidement inquiète parfois, répondit Lois en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui c'est le cas de le dire, soupira Clark en plongeant vers sa bouche.

-Je t'aime ! chuchota Clark à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon héros, répondit Lois.

Et ils passèrent la nuit entrelacés sur le canapé. Lois, heureuse d'avoir épousé un « Superman » aussi compréhensif.


End file.
